Hogwarts Battle Snippets
by QuirkyChameleon
Summary: Some part II fanfic snippets that I wrote myself. Do enjoy!
1. Don't Call Her a Mudblood

"Mudblood!" yelled a Death Eater, sending a curse Hermione's direction. Ron shoved Hermione out of the way of the curse before he raised his wand and ran at the Death Eater.

"Call her Mudblood," he roared. "And I'll KILL you!"

Ron's Stunning Spell was so powerful in his anger that it slammed the Death Eater into the wall. He fell heavily onto the floor and moved no more.


	2. Fred! No!

They emerged to see a red-haired man facedown upon the floor. Harry went stark white.

"RON!" Hermione screamed. "NO!"

She made to run toward the body but suddenly Ron himself appeared. He ran anxiously toward Hermione, seeing her distress.

"Hermione, it's all right, I'm here-"

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as Ron took her into his arms and she leaned her forehead on his.

"I thought you were dead…" she wept.

"No, I'm all right," said Ron, rubbing her arms. "I'm all right. Why would you think I was dead?"

Hermione looked at Ron, slight confusion in her eyes as Harry approached them, relieved. Then they all three looked at the body nearby, their expressions darkly curious.

They ran to the body and turned him over. It was Fred.

"Fred?" said Ron, shaking him. "Fred? No, Fred!"

Hermione was weeping. Tears were falling down Harry's white face.

Ron could not accept it.

"Fred! No, Fred! No! No!"

It did no good to shake the body; he would not wake up.

He was dead.

Ron's tear-filled eyes stared around and he saw a Death Eater that they recognized trying to flee the murder scene.

"Yaxley," said Ron quietly.

Harry and Hermione looked at him. Ron stood up and ran after the Death Eater.

"YAXLEY!"

"Ron! No!" Hermione cried, standing too. "Ron!"

She gave Harry a look that said "I have to," and she ran after Ron, crying "Ron! Ron!"

**For the end of this particular snippet, please refer to my story Crying Isn't Weakness. Merci. :)**


	3. I Don't Want to Fight Anymore

Hermione was screaming spells, her face indented yet alight with battle. What she hadn't noticed was a huge section of wall was falling toward her.

Ron saw it and bolted.

"NO!"

He grabbed Hermione and flung himself and her out of the way of the wall, which collapsed with a loud crash some four feet away. Ron and Hermione sat there, trembling, Hermione's arms up over her head and Ron's protective arms around her.

"It's okay," he said. "We're safe, Hermione. Let's go."

He made to get up but Hermione stayed there, her arms still over her head. She was shaking incredibly hard and she would not let Ron pull her up.

Ron bent down, his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione?"

A high-pitched whine escaped from her and she was trembling very badly; Ron realized she was crying very hard because she was very scared.

"Hermione…" said Ron, shocked and alarmed. Then his tone became gentler as he put his arms around her. "Hermione."

"I don't want to fight," cried Hermione. "I don't want to watch people I love die. I can't do it anymore…"

Hermione sobbed and screamed and Ron held her; he could feel her heartbeat hammering against her chest.

"I know it's scary," said Ron, who despite trying to comfort her was glancing around to make sure no one was trying to ambush them. "I know…shh…but it's okay. It's okay. Shh…Hermione, it's okay…"

Ron was patting her back, then her shoulder, then he was stroking her hair very gently.

Finally she sat up and looked at him. Her eyes were puffy and tears still glittered on her face. Ron gave a small smile and wiped her face with his sleeve. Hermione buried her face in Ron's shirt and he just sat there and hugged her. She put her arms around him and hugged him back.

It was as if the war had stopped on their end of the castle corridor; almost no one had come by this whole time they'd been sitting there. Perhaps it was the debris of the fallen wall that kept people away, but all anyone would have seen was Ron and Hermione, hugging each other, Hermione crying for what had been lost.

"You're all right," Ron said gently, patting her back. "You're all right."

Hermione calmed herself down a little bit and readjusted so that her head lay on Ron's shoulder. He kissed her forehead gently a few times. Hermione sighed and wiped her eyes.

"I'll be all right."

Ron looked down at her. "That's my girl."

Hermione gazed up at him. She so longed to kiss him, and judging by the way he was looking at her he wanted the same. They felt themselves drawing closer to each other.

Right before their lips met a spell exploded above their heads. They jumped apart and Ron jumped up, shielding Hermione as he helped her up.

"Come on, let's go!"

They ran off, both slightly out of breath and pink in the face.


	4. Harry's Body

There was Hagrid, carrying Harry's body.

Ron and Hermione both went stark white.

"No…" said Ron. "_No…_"

"NO!" screamed Hermione. Her whole body shook and Ron held her as her knees buckled and they both went to the floor. Hermione was sobbing hysterically and Ron was moaning with grief.

"_Harry…"_

Ginny joined them, big fat tears rolling down her face.

"Harry…Harry…_no…"_

Her grief was in ways worse than theirs; in grief she knelt upon the floor, sobbing quietly.


	5. Fiendfyre

The Fiendfyre rose like a gigantic flaming monster prepared to swallow them whole. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in awe for a few moments.

"Run," said Harry.

Harry and Ron turned to run; Hermione stood still, her eyes illuminated in the flames. Ron seized her hand and pulled her away from the fire's clutches.

"Come on!"

They ran as the fire swarmed after them, destroying everything. Hermione clutched Ron's hand for dear life, trying to keep up with him as he ran.

"Keep up!" Ron cried frantically, squeezing her hand. "Stay with me!"

The blaze's raw intensity and power was incredibly frightening. Hermione suddenly tripped and fell. Ron fell back and grabbed her. Harry saw the blaze wash over where they both had been standing and he dove to another side to where it was not turning, but going the other way.

"Ron! Hermione!"

He ran to see the damage; Ron's wand was raised at the bubble-like shield he'd put around them. He and Hermione were holding each other, eyes squeezed shut. They were both safe.

They opened their eyes to see Harry standing there in front of them. Hermione exhaled shakily in relief. Ron looked down at her and she gazed up at him; they both became suddenly aware how close they had come to losing each other and Ron seized Hermione very tightly in a hug. She hugged him back.

They gazed into each other's eyes and they felt themselves leaning towards the other…

"Oi!" said Harry. "Later, you two. We have to go."

"Yeah-right-"

Ron helped Hermione to her feet, his cheeks bright pink, and they began to walk toward the door to the corridor. Hermione spoke in a voice that made it sound like they had nearly spilled a glass of milk rather than nearly died at the mercy of the Fiendfyre.

"That was close, huh?"

She let out a hysterical sort of giggle and blushed flaming scarlet when Ron looked at her.


	6. Aftermath

Hogwarts Battle Snippet 6

Harry saw Ginny running toward him, tears flowing freely down her face. He broke away from Ron and Hermione and embraced her. Ginny kissed him and Harry kissed her and they just held each other and cried. Harry held her very tightly, breathing in her scent. He was almost dizzy with relief that she was alive and that at last everything was over. Ginny was crying harder than Harry had ever seen her cry, and they held each other close, never to let go of each other ever again.

Ron and Hermione had run at each other at Harry's release. Hermione's face was wet with tears as she touched Ron's face with her hands, as if making sure he was real. Ron's hands were firmly on her back as he leaned his forehead against hers. Tears were streaming down both faces.

"Hermione," Ron kept saying. "Oh, Hermione…Hermione…"

Hermione cried and Ron clasped her hands on his face tenderly.

"You're okay?" Ron said to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," cried Hermione.

They gazed at each other for a minute or two, then Ron seized her, kissed her, and they held each other in a very firm hug. Hermione buried her face in his shoulder and Ron buried his face in her hair.

"I love you," said Hermione into Ron's shirt, and he held her even more tightly. "I love you Ron, I love you so much-"

Ron was shaking. He kissed her head and said "I love you too, I love you-"

Everything was over at last. Those in love could finally be together.

It had to have been one of the happiest days of their lives.

The Golden Trio made their way up to the castle dormitories. After such an ordeal, all they wanted was sleep. Harry collapsed into a four poster bed and was asleep almost immediately.

Ron took Hermione's hand and led her to the dormitory. It was a boy's, admittedly, but all Ron wanted right now was to have Hermione next to him, close to him, with him. He never wanted to be away from her again. And it certainly began with this.

She smiled as he fixed the bed (he made it slightly larger so that there was room for the both of them) and then undid the covers. Then Ron led Hermione gently to the bed with him and they both lay down.

They had in mind what Harry did; they simply wanted to sleep. Except Ron and Hermione had been without each other too long. For now, they just wanted to be with each other.

Ron put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She snuggled up against him warmly, her head on his shoulder and her arm around him. They gazed at each other and both smiled tiredly. Ron kissed her head and then they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

And for once, all was well in their world.


End file.
